<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a sudden realization by destinyk18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036294">a sudden realization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyk18/pseuds/destinyk18'>destinyk18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyk18/pseuds/destinyk18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata realizes his feelings might not quite be platonic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a sudden realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Kageyama practiced volleyball every day with each other, often late into the night and then bright and early the next morning raring to go. This routine was normal for them and it slowly impacted the rest of their daily routines. They had a few classes together and would sit next to each other, with Hinata spending most of the time poking and prodding at Kageyama who was struggling not to let his head fall onto the desk and catch some shut eye, clearly not getting enough sleep on some days as compared to others. They then hung out with each other because Hinata suspected Kageyama did not have any other friends and the thought of him spending his lunch alone shot a pang through his chest, for some reason. He did not look too much into that. Kageyama would act like it was some giant bother for Hinata to tag along with him, but after some time his reaction lessened and he fell into step with Hinata to their usual lunch spot listening to him chatter on about random nonsense. </p><p>	Alone one night in his room Hinata dwelled over some thoughts. How did he feel about Kageyama? Was it normal that he spent so much time together with him and that he really didn’t like the thought of someone else in his place. He wondered if Kageyama ever even had thoughts like these or if their routine was just as normal as breathing to him. Someone in their class today called out to Hinata to ask if he wanted to go to lunch with their friend group and upon declining made some comment about how he spent all his time with Kageyama and it was like he was practically in love with him. Was he? He was not well versed on this subject, yet he just couldn’t let this comment slide and brush it off as if it had no base. For many days to come Hinata was in a somewhat daze going about his day to day activities studying Kageyama and thinking, thinking about as hard as he’s ever really tried. As he was making it quite obvious, and was not his usual carefree, energetic self Kageyama took notice. For a little bit he did not say anyway, as if trying to mentally figure out what was the cause of Hinata’s sudden change, but that came to no avail and he grew frustrated. It all came to a head on a walk home from practice, one particularly chilly evening. The pair was silent, walking toe to toe and Kageyama lets out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>	“What is your issue?” He says, turning to Hinata expectantly. HInata looks up and him and tries to clear his mind enough to engage. </p><p>	“Nothing’s wrong, what do you mean?” He says, not sure whether that was the truth or not. </p><p>	“You’ve been acting weird all week, did something happen?” Kageyama tries instead. HInata stops walking and after he notices and stops in his tracks as well, he reaches his hand out and lightly grips Kageyama’s jacket sleeve. </p><p>	“Do you like me, Kageyama?” He asks. Kageyama looks like his brain short circuited for a second and his cheeks grow increasingly red. </p><p>	“What are you talking about?” He deflects, hiding his face suddenly feeling very shy. Maybe Kageyama has thought about these things as well, Hinata thinks to himself refusing to let go of his jacket sleeve and tugging It slightly. </p><p>	“I like you, Kageyama.” He says. The look on his face is certain, sure of himself and of this decision he had come to after his days and days of thinking it over in his head. Kageyama looks like he doesn’t quite believe him, but his face shows no signs of decent or tricks and he turns back slowly to make eye contact with Hinata. </p><p>	“Have you known that I liked you?” He asks quietly. Hinata’s eyes widen and he tilts his head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>	“Wait, you have?” Hinata asks, “Since when?” Kageyama looks like he regrets letting that information slip and he tugs on the hand Hinata still has attached to his sleeve bringing Hinata’s whole body against his own. He wraps his arms around Hinata and attempts to bury his head into Hinata’s shoulder to hide the ever increasing embarrassment this whole conversation has made him feel. Hinata just laughs and snuggles closer and they stand like that on the sidewalk in the middle of the cold night for while, almost afraid to ruin the moment. Kageyama looks up finally when the embarrassment is no longer quite prevalent on his face and did something Hinata rarely saw no matter how much he had been dying to see, he smiled a smile filled with genuine joy and happiness and it was a look Hinata very much wanted to see on him more often. </p><p>	“I like you too, HInata.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>